


Pieces Of Time

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set after the events of the Force Awakens. When Rey jumps the Millennium Falcon into hyperspace to travel to Athc-to, she could not know that it would send her back to the time of the old Empire where she meets a young Luke Skywalker. Can she reverse some of the evils of the Empire and change the future? Or will all of these pieces of time play out as they do in her time?As always, vote, comment, and tell me what you think! ☺☺
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Rey's Pov...

The sadness of Han Solo's passing was still hard to deal with. But the guilt of leaving a wounded Kylo Ren in the snow ate away at her as well. No matter his deeds and evil ways, he was still Han and Leia's son, a part of them. Rey took some small comfort in the fact that Leia accepted her as a sort of surrogate daughter.

Rey boarded the Millennium Falcon with hope in her heart, and set a course for Athc-to in the hopes that Luke Skywalker would train her to be able to defeat Kylo Ren properly next time. She didn't exactly want him dead, but she wanted to stop him from doing any more damage.

Chewie sat in the co-pilot seat, and Rey clipped on her lightsaber and put in the coordinates to Athc-to. The stars flew past the small bridge of the Falcon, and she was jolted in her seat.

Then she heard Snoke's cold voice in her head, _"You think you can win, scavenger? Well, we will see about that, won't we?"_

Rey felt darkness steal over her eyes, and then she felt her body tumbling into a dark void. Then hard ground came up to meet her, and she lost consciousness after that as she fainted...

🌌🌌🌌

Snoke's Pov...

The skeletal creature known as Snoke laughed coldly as he realized that his plan to remove that annoying scavenger from the war was successful. Without the girl, his apprentice could focus on becoming the greatest Sith Lord to ever live. Let the old Empire and Rebel alliance deal with her; so long as she did not find a way back to the present time, he was confident that the First Order would thrive under Kylo Ren's eventual leadership as his heir. Let the girl rot in his imposed hell for her...


	2. A Strange Discovery

Luke's Pov...

The girl was lying right outside by the moisture vaporators when he woke up early in the morning. It was a good thing he woke up early, because if Aunt Beru or   
Uncle Owen found a strange girl just lying on the property, he would catch hell from both of them.

Without hesitation, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the house. He put her on his neatly made bed, and unlaced her shoes. He looked at her belt and knapsack, but it was the weapon on her belt that interested him the most: a lightsaber! Only Jedi Knights had this kind of weapon and while he knew that the order had women, he didn't expect one to just drop out of nowhere on his doorstep.

C-3PO came into the room, and said, "Oh my! Master Luke! R2 is gone, sir! Wait, who is this?"

Luke blushed. "I..I honestly don't know, Threepio. Well, I guess I have to take her with us. Can you keep an eye on her while I get ready?"

Threepio stood by the bed. "Yes, sir."

"Great."

By this time, his aunt was padding around the kitchen, getting the week's meals prepared. She would be cooking all day, he knew, while his uncle would be busying himself with the vaporators shortly.

"Luke, could you go get those new vaporator parts in Anchorhead if you are heading out?" She asked politely.

"Sure, I'm headed that way."  
"Thanks, dear."  
"No problem."

He was about to pick the girl up when the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, flew open, and the girl looked at him wide eyed and scared.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I not halfway to Athc-to by now??" The girl asked frantically.

"Easy, easy!" Luke soothed, and tried to hold her down. She wiggled underneath him. "Hey, hey, you're _safe_. Just tell me your name for starters."

"Rey."  
"I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker."

Rey scurried away from him, even more astonished than before. "Oh. My. Gods. _Impossible_. You would be at least 56 by now if you really are Luke. A...friend, okay, he's not a friend. He was a hot mess and an asshole, but he taught me this little Force trick accidentally when he captured me. Can I show you some of my memories?"

Luke sat next to her on the bed, but Rey moved in front of him, and put her hand out to almost touch him. She closed her eyes, and he saw a jumbled mass of memories, her on Jakku scavenging for parts, being captured by a Knight of Ren called Kylo Ren, adventures involving something called the First Order, this same darkside user killing his own father, and then a hug from a graying older woman who was like a mother to her.

Rey was crying when she was done, and scooted away from him. "My greatest regret is leaving Kylo Ren behind to bleed out in the snow on Star Killer Base as the planet around us imploded. I had time, I could have sent him back to his mother Leia. But I was so..so pissed at him for killing his own father. I was left behind on Jakku when I was very young. I just couldn't imagine someone hating their family so badly that they would want them dead. But..But you don't think I'm a bad person, do you, Luke?"

Luke looked at Rey as if seeing her for the first time, and it really struck him then how beautiful she was. "No, Rey. I don't think you're a bad person. We may have just met, but I..." He blushed, feeling stupid and shy all of a sudden, "I feel almost like I've known you for years. Is that weird?"

"A little. So, where am I?"  
"Tatooine."

"Great," Rey rolled her eyes. "Another sand box. Where are we headed today? Normally, I would be off scavenging parts for Unkar Plutt, but from the looks of things, you aren't scavengers."

"My Aunt and Uncle are moisture farmers," Luke said, knowing how lame that sounded. "But let's go. We have an R2 unit to look for, who is claiming to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. I saw part of the message he was carrying, but not all of it. It had a girl on the message claiming to need his help, but for what reason, I don't know. Will you help me?"

Rey picked up her boots, and laced them up. "Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing the message as well. I have a feeling that it's important."

Rey stood and she smoothed down her unique desert clothing. She clipped the lightsaber back on, and buckled on her waist knapsack. They went out the speeder, and Threepio sat in the backseat.

"This is nicer than mine back on Jakku," Rey commented as Luke started it up. "Do you think we have time to joyride this thing if we don't find R2?"

Their eyes met, and he felt a bizarre strong attraction to this strange girl. He didn't understand it, but he liked the feeling. They shared a laugh, and he said, "Maybe. Who knows?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders, chuckling. "Yeah, who knows? You drive, and I'll track R2. That sound like a deal?"

"Deal."

He hit the accelerator as they got into open desert, and Rey shouted over the noise, "Dead ahead! Isn't that right, Threepio?"

"Oh! Yes, Mistress Rey. Indeed. Straight ahead," C-3PO informed them. They caught up to the little silver and blue cylindrical droid, and he began beeping that he had to get to Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Luke asked the droid scoldingly.

C-3PO scolded the droid further, but R2D2 would not be swayed. "Let me handle this," Rey said. "R2, where is Obi Wan?"

"West of here," R2 beeped. "I have to deliver this message, it's important, lady, real important, okay?"

"You understand binary?" Luke asked.

Rey was about to answer, but she unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it. "Shit. Sand people," Rey said. "Get behind me, Luke. Now!"

The first one came up from behind him and bashed him once in the head, and he saw stars for a second before the darkness took him and he knew no more...


	3. A Rediscovered Jedi

Rey's Pov...

The loud noise made from a direction Rey had no idea where scared the rest of the sand people. An old man in dark brown robes appeared, and he lifted his hood back, revealing a worn, weathered face, but there was something familiar in his features that Rey could not place as he greeted her warmly.

"Hello there," The old man said kindly, and then eyed her lightsaber. "Are you a Jedi, young lady?"

Rey blushed. "Um, not exactly...It called to me on Takodana, and when I fought an evil Force user one time, it came to me when I used the Force to reach out to it, instead of him. My name is Rey."

"Come closer, Rey," The old man said kindly. She turned off the saber and clipped it back on to her belt. The man scanned her mind, and he drew back in sudden alarm, or shock, she couldn't be sure which. "You...You look just like my...my _daughter_ Amara, Rey. Your name wouldn't be short for Reyna would it by any chance?"

Rey's eyes widened in shock. "Why, yes, yes it is. Why do you ask, sir?"

The old man was crying happy tears, because he said, "Because you are my granddaughter, child."

All of a sudden, she recognized the features in this old man's face from her first memories. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. They were both crying happy tears.

"Oh, my!" Rey exclaimed. "I forgot all about Luke! The sand people hurt him when they attacked us."

"I will take care of Luke, you handle the droid," Ben Kenobi said. Rey nodded her head, and Threepio was complaining about not being able to walk, and to leave him behind.

"You're not done for, what kind of talk is that?" Rey asked, putting the golden droid back together again. Her grandfather was talking to R2-D2 when Luke came over to help her pick up Threepio parts to put in the speeder.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked. "I saw the sand people attack and then nothing."

"I'm fine. I had to kill a few to stop them from getting to you, though," She said. "But we better get out of here before they come back. Right, grandpa?"

Obi Wan cleared his throat, and said shyly, "In Rey's time, I am her grandfather. And yes, she is absolutely correct, we need to leave, now."

Rey loaded the rest of C-3PO's parts into Luke's speeder, and they all sped off to the cave-like home of Obi Wan Kenobi before more sand people could show up to attack them.

After a light lunch, the settled into the living room, and R2-D2 played the message from the beginning. Rey sat next to Luke, and her eyes went wide as she heard of her plight, and the fate of Alderraan.

"My gods, Leia looks so young," Rey said when the message ended.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, and accompany me to Alderaan," Obi Wan announced. "Both of you. I can tell you haven't been properly trained, Reyna. You acted on instinct with those sand people and--"

"And with Kylo Ren," Rey cut in. "He didn't want to kill me. He wanted to train me himself as a darkside user, but I couldn't. Handsome or not, I couldn't join him. I suspect Snoke sent me here to this time to stop the resist...I mean, rebel alliance, from using my abilities like the Empire is using Darth Vader's abilities in this time."

"And this boy was related to Vader?" Her grandfather asked pointedly.

"Yes, Kylo was his grandson."

"Kriff. Are you joining us, Luke? I doubt Rey can handle trouble by herself," Obi Wan asked.

Luke got up, and stared at them, shocked. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I'm late as it is, my uncle will have my head as it is. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi Wan quipped. Rey put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I need your help, Rey and this girl need your help, Luke. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Luke looked like he was wavering, and he needed one more push to get him to agree to go to Alderaan with them. "Luke, you saw some of my memories, what the First Order will do in my day. You saw how that will kill a man I looked at as the father I never had, by his own son. I feel that you are strong with the Force. Come with me, it will be better with another Force user by my side than me do this all by myself."

"Look, I can take you guys as far as Anchorhead or Mos Eisley. You can get a transport easily, and be on your way. It's not like I like the Empire, I hate it, but I'm just one guy, and--"

"And I'm _just_ a scavenger from Jakku," Rey spat. "Please, Luke. Do it for me, for a future that will be ruled by psychopaths like General Hux and Snoke, and even Kylo Ren hated that prick."

Luke laughed, and said shyly, "Okay, I'll tag along. I can't resist a good adventure."

Rey hugged Luke, and he chuckled. Then when their eyes met, Rey blushed as she reluctantly stepped away from Luke. No, she couldn't start to get too attached to being in this time. So, why did she suddenly feel all flustered whenever Luke accidentally touched her hand or looked at her a certain way?

The plans were made: they would go back to tell Luke's Aunt and Uncle where they were going, and why, and then journey to Mos Eisley, where they would find passage on a transport ship to Alderaan to complete the mission to bring the droids to Leia. Little did they know of the disaster that awaited them when they got to Luke's home with his Aunt and Uncle...


	4. A Strange Reunion

Rey's Pov...

This city was huge! It was far bigger and more affluent than Nimma Outpost, that was for sure. Luckily, they were only stopped once by stormtroopers as they directed traffic. Obi Wan took care of the problem, and they found a canteen where spaceship pilots hanged out and drank in between jobs.

The bartender kicked out their droids, but then Rey's eyes widened in shock as she spotted Chewbacca. Her grandfather talked with Chewie, and then her cheeks went hot as she saw a much younger Han Solo.

"My gods, he looks just like him," Rey murmured as she stared at Han.

Luke was looking at her with concern etched on his face. "Do you know him...from your time?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't tell him about Star Killer, though," Rey said.

Obi Wan then came to their side, and said, "Chewbacca tells me that there is a pilot that just might suit us."

Chewie was talking to Han Solo, and she couldn't concentrate on Han's words as he made his spiel about the Falcon, just on how alike he looked to Kylo Ren, his future son. She found it no wonder why Leia fell for this man, he was extremely handsome and charismatic. Han turned his green eyes on her and asked, "You mind telling me why you're staring at me as if you've seen a ghost or something, honey?"

Rey blushed, and unintentionally grabbed Luke's hand under the table. He didn't pull it away, she noticed. "Um..let's just say that you look like a guy I had to beat his ass for not keeping his hands to himself once."

Han laughed, and winked. "Well, I'm sure you got him back then. You look like you can handle yourself in a fight."

Rey shrugged her shoulders, "If you call my leaving his face sliced open by a lightsaber a victory, then by all means call it that. You just look like him. Similar looks, same cocky attitude. 'You know I can take whatever I want,' he said."

"Yikes. I'll think twice then before asking you out," Han said, grinning and winking. "You've got quite the firecracker here, kid. Now, let the adults talk. Go dance with your girl."

"But she's not--"

"Yeah, _riight_. Go dance." Rey stood, and led Luke on to the dance floor. She couldn't believe she was doing this, or that the alien band switched to a slow Jazzy song. Luke fingered his clipped lightsaber, and Rey cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Let them negotiate," She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We might as well have fun."

"I can't dance," Luke said shyly. His blue eyes met her hazel ones, and they moved to the slow beat. "You know he was flirting with you, don't you?"

"Of course. But I feel nothing for him," Rey reassured him. "I subtly called his future son an asshole, which he was to me. He could have easily killed me, but there was some weird chemistry between us at the time that prevented me from killing him as he laid in the snow. With you, though, I don't know..."

They danced, and Luke pulled her close. "I know. I thought I was just imagining things. But I don't want to rush things, in case, you know, suddenly disappear on me."

"Or you get pulled into my time?" She asked, running her fingers through his soft sandy blonde hair.

Luke nodded, twirling her. "Exactly. I _do_ like you, though. Probably more than I should."

She lifted up on her toes and kissed him briefly. "Me too. I probably shouldn't, but I do."

The song ended and Han was grinning knowingly as they sat back down. "I'm sorry about earlier," Han said. "You two looked cute up there by the way. Well, the old man and I agreed that you're all coming with us. Who is he to you by the way?"

"My grandfather."  
"Ah."

"This is going to sound weird, but can I hug you?" Rey asked.

Han was giving her a weird look, but he stood, and Rey began to cry as she hugged him.

They broke away and Rey said, "Sorry," She wiped at her eyes, "If we have time on the way to Alderaan, I can explain some things. Luke kind of knows some things, but if I do, please don't think I'm a complete kriffing psycho, because I'm not, okay?"

"Umm, sure. You bet."  
"Chewie, can I get a hug too?"

"Um, sure?" Chewie growled.

She hugged Chewie and laughed. "I missed you too, big guy. You got me and Finn out of a lot of scrapes."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you." She hugged the wookie fearlessly, and left the smuggler and his wookie friend at the table. She met Luke and Obi Wan out by the speeder as they were selling it.

"Now that you are done reminiscing with people you know in the future, we need to find rooms to stay in for the night," Obi Wan said somewhat peevishly. "We will be leaving bright and early in the morning."

They all slept uneasily, especially Rey, who had the nightmare again of Kylo Ren coming after her in the forest of Star Killer Base, and running her through with his lightsaber as his lips claimed hers for the first and last time....


	5. Departures

Luke's Pov...

"What a piece of junk!" Luke objected, upon setting eyes upon the Millenium Falcon for the first time. There were just no words to describe how shabby, and ugly as hell it was.

Han was making some last minute maintenance checks and sneered at him, "She may not look like much, kid, but she's got it where it counts. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. Now, we're a bit rushed, so if you will just get on board, we can get out of here."

Just as they were about to board, stormtroopers waylaid them, and Han began firing on them, and he fired his blaster as well, but Rey ignited her lightsaber, and moved like a lithe cat as she deflected their shots and even Force choked a few of them.

"Get on! I will catch up!" Rey shouted. "Go!" Luke shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. Just as they boarded the Falcon, he saw a black hooded figure with a red lightsaber advance on them.

"Fuck! I had him, damn it!" Rey shouted, turning off her lightsaber. Obi Wan went to her, and he tried to console her. "Don't _touch_ me! You have no idea what are in my dreams."

"Rey, I _do_. Focus on the now--"  
"I didn't leave my pregnant secret wife on a desert planet to die," Rey snarled. "If I kill Vader, Ben won't haunt me or kill Han any more. So, leave me _alone_."

Rey squirmed out of his grip, and went into the recreational area to draw up her knees to her chest and cry. "What's wrong with her?" Luke asked, watching Rey cry. For some reason, his heart went out to her.

Obi Wan sighed sadly. "Many things. She is dealing with a lot of guilt surrounding this boy she left to die in the snow on a planet that is no more in her time. He damaged her heart badly with what he did to her. The other things, she may or not tell you. But if you want to help her, it's best to leave her be for now."

Luke went up to the bridge and Han asked, "What's up, kid? You need something?"

"Um, I probably shouldn't ask this, but can you cheer up, Rey? She looks ready to fall apart out there," Luke stammered. Han followed him, and Rey was doing training exercises, looking fierce in her determination.

"Now, close your eyes," Obi Wan instructed. "Let the Force flow through you. Don't attack through anger, that is the path of the darkside. Now, visualize your opponent."

"Yes, master."

Luke and Han watched Rey close her eyes, and she looked hard and fierce as she whirled her blue lightsaber through impossible arcs. When she slashed the training droid in half, she took a few deep breaths, and turned off her lightsaber.

"Firecracker, like I said earlier," Han murmured, clapping him on the back. "Passionate but edgy as hell. She will be a handful, kid. But don't listen to me, of course, I only speak from experience."

Luke joined Rey, and she said happily, "Oh, good, we can spar. I promise I will go easy since these aren't practice sabers. Master?"

Obi Wan nodded. "Go easy. Rey, show him the forms." Rey ran through the forms, and he copied her. She adjusted his stance a little bit, but when he stood correctly, she gestured for him to ignite his green lightsaber. They sparred, and he could feel that Rey was good, very strong with the Force. He could barely block her gentle blows, and she kept up too tight a defense to get past her.

Rey then bowed to him, and said, "You rely too much on your left side when you move in with your parries, but with practice you could get very good. I--"

He felt something...dark and strange come to him. Then Obi Wan felt it too. "Are you alright, master?"

Ben Kenobi looked at him, and he said sadly, "I just felt a great disturbance in the Force. It's as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. You two should continue with your lessons."

He continued to spar with Rey, and when Han came out to relax. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match against a good blaster by your side, kids."

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke found himself asking.

Han chuckled, "Kid, I've been on one side of the galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange shit. But nothing to make me believe there is one all powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controlling me. It's just a lot of simple tricks and luck."

Rey laughed. "Even if I told you some things that may disturb you?" She pulled out a holo drive. "No, wait. My friend Finn smuggled this out of Star Killer Base for me. Want to see it?"

"Sure, what the hell?"

Rey put in the holo drive, and Luke watched the security holo tape pick up a much older version of Han approach a tall black masked figure. The figure took off his mask, and he ran his lightsaber through him.

"Who is this guy? This kid I talk to as an old man?" Han asked seriously.

"Your _son_. He murdered you on Supreme Leader Snoke's orders, I later found out," Rey said shakily. "But when I confronted Ben soon after this, I wanted him dead for killing you so coldly. I sliced up his face with this lightsaber and left him for dead. As far as I know, he is dead now. I hope he is, actually."

Han turned to face Rey, shocked. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Do you think you can ever go back to your time?"

Rey shook her head. "I honestly don't know. But I _have_ to go to Alderaan to help in any way I can. I want to prevent this war from destroying your family, and so many others. Maybe if I can prevent the First Order from rising from the ashes of Palpatine's fall I can go back and try to redeem Ben from his Kylo Ren side."

Luke listened to all of this, and felt a stab of jealousy at how she spoke of this darkside user. The guy was much better looking than him, and they had history together.

Obi Wan watched Rey explain to Han about things that haven't happened yet, and he asked, "So, do you think she loved this guy? He was a monster."

"No, but if they had been allowed to progress along their original course?" Obi Wan asked. "I think it very possible. But her destiny lies in righting the wrongs of the Empire, and you helping her."

The coordinates of Alderaan were reached, and Han left to go to the bridge. The Falcon came out of hyperspace, and they came into an asteroid field. Until...a tie fighter came out of nowhere and shot warning shots at them.

"Turn the ship around," Rey ordered. "They're trying to entrap us."

"How do you know that?" Han asked. "He could have been part of a convoy and gotten lost."

"No. He's not attacking us," Rey pointed out. "Just do it, Chewie. Please?"

Chewie tried to comply, but to no avail. "What's going to happen now?" Luke asked lamely.

Rey sat back in her chair, sighing. "Best case scenario?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and Rey giggled. "Go ahead."

"They interrogate us, and kill us. Worst case: they kill us outright," Rey replied.

"Great."

"Or Vader interrogates me, and figures out I'm from the future, and keeps me in custody," Rey added. "It will be Kylo Ren all over again, only it will be his cold, merciless grandfather, and he was worse than Kylo, way worse."

"You can't win, but there are more alternatives to fighting," Obi Wan put in. "We need to sneak in, and--"

"Be stormtroopers!" Rey exclaimed. "My friend Finn defected, and he told me that they only refer to their serial number for their names. We should kill some of them, take their uniforms, and we can pretend that Chewie is a prisoner when this tractor beam takes us on to...shit, this is the Death Star. At least it's not Star Killer this time."

Han looked at her. "You act like Vader will find you no matter what."

Rey sighed. "I'm strong with the Force as is Luke. He will find us to be valuable prisoners."

"Okay, sure."

They put the plan into effect when the ship was brought into the ship hangar bay. Luke had a very bad feeling about how this impromptu 'visit,' was going to go, and that not all of them were going to come back from this...


	6. Strange Arrival

Rey's Pov...

They killed two stormtroopers, but then killed an officer who accompanied them. Luckily, the officer had been a woman about her size. Rey tucked up her hair into a tight bun, and she blushed when Luke stared at her with her hair down.

"Ugh," Rey said, annoyed, "Get a move on TK-421. You too, FN-218. We got a wookie to transfer."

Chewie allowed himself to be led off the Falcon meekly enough, but they were almost spotted when they had to wait for the elevator. R2 quickly located the prison level.

When they got to the prison level, the sergeant in charge looked her over, and said sternly, "Where are you taking this...thing, Lieutenant Hux?"

Rey swallowed down her shock. Great, she just killed Hux's mother. Good, she hoped she prevented that slimy prick from being born. Eww.. "Prisoner transfer from level 24-A."

The man's eye brow lifted. "Oh? I wasn't notified. I will have to clear it."

Originally, Rey thought only to be stealthy, but if Leia was in danger, the time for that was past. "Godsdamnit Ben, I do this for you," She muttered, and Force choked the officer in charge until his neck snapped with a sickening snap.

His neck snapped, and she ordered, "Luke, go get Leia. Han and I have things covered out here!"

Luke nodded, and ducked into the cell Leia was in. Stormtroopers surrounded them, and Rey whirled her blue lightsaber around as they fired at them. She deflected the blasts and then felt the pulse of the Force, and froze some of the blasts in place, and sent them back into the troopers.

A beautiful young woman about her age came out of the cell with Luke in tow. She wore a white dress and side buns. She had Ben's eyes, and dark brown hair. She grabbed a fallen stormtroopers blaster, and blasted a hole in the garbage shoot.

"Into the garbage shoot, fly boy. You too, officer Jedi girl."

"Yes, General."  
"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind." She dove into the garbage shoot. She collapsed into Luke, and he blushed as their faces were inches from each other.

"Umm...sorry," He said awkwardly, stepping away from her on the uneven trash pile. "If I like grabbed at you."

"No, you're okay. But I'm burning this uniform when I get to a store," Rey teased. "I don't want any relation of that ginger prick anywhere near my body."

Leia eyed her strangely. "I thought you were a real officer escorting these goons here. What's with the lightsaber?"

"Long story."

"Got it. And you and blondie there?" Leia asked, pointing at Luke dismissively.

"My friend."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Sure, he is. And fly boy here?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Han yelled. " What the hell?!"

"A friend."  
"Humph. _That_ I believe."

Rey grinned. She liked younger Leia, they were a lot alike. They were about to talk more when there was a sharp booming sound, and then the walls began closing in on them.

Han and Luke began panicking, but Rey shouted, "Luke! Get over here, and burn a hole in this door."

Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy. She ignited her lightsaber and stabbed it through where the locking mechanism was. "Don't just stand there! Hold me in place!" Rey ordered.

Han ended up being the one to hold her in place, and she ended up breaking the door open. Han blushed as he let go of her hips. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

They spilled out into the corridor beyond and everyone was looking at each other awkwardly. Chewie was acting like a big baby, and Han had to scold him before he would cooperate.

"Okay, introductions, guys," Leia said, putting her hands on her hips. "You first, girlie. You called me General. What were you talking about?"

Rey sighed, "If I explained everything, you will think I'm crazy. My name is Rey Kenobi. Obi Wan is my grandfather, and you're Leia Skywalker, born to Padme Amidala--Skywalker, a former Queen of Naboo. Your father was a Jedi Knight who later turned to the darkside after she died in childbirth."

Luke came forward and asked, shocked, "She's my _sister_?? How?"

"How..how do you know so much about me?" Leia asked, astonished. "Did I...did I ever tell you any of this?"

"I learned some of it from you, but the Force is telling me all of the story. I'm not from this time. Thirty years in the future."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're crazy. Prove it."

"Hold on to your father's lightsaber," Rey said. Leia closed her eyes after she held on to the lightsaber. She began to tremble, and she looked at Rey with newfound respect and sadness. She handed it quickly back to her.

"What did you see?" Han asked Leia curiously. "Is she crazy?"

"No. She's been through hell," Leia said, hugging Rey tightly. "Too much. I can't imagine the life you've led, girl. Can I say I'm sorry for my son being such a prick? Anything I can do to prevent that?"

Rey rubbed at her eyes. "Yes, be there for him. Don't send him to Athc-to to be trained by Luke. His mind was so enraged and sad when he interrogated me. Promise me."

Leia looked at Han, and then Rey. "I promise. Are you sure I have a kid with this guy?" Leia added, lowering her voice so only she could hear. "He's cute, but he seems kind of..."

"Reckless?"  
"Yeah."

"Don't think about it now," Rey advised. "Let's just focus on getting out of here for now."

Leia nodded, and said, "I like this girl. Where is Obi Wan?"

"He's supposed to get that tractor beam out of commission," Luke put in.

"He better, or this is gonna be a real short trip," Han said. "You and your girl go find the old man, I'll go with Princess and Chewie here to go find the droids. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me," Rey said, and took Luke's hand, tugging him along. "Come on, I think the tractor beam is this way."

Luke followed her, and they were on the right track, but then she sensed Darth Vader roaming the hallways, searching for the new Force users. She wasn't surprised that his presence was similar to Kylo Ren's. Then she heard his mechanical breathing, and a lightsaber being lit from behind them.

Rey ignited her lightsaber, and faced Kylo Ren' s grandfather. "Ah, interesting. You somehow stole Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber," Vader said. "I would have it back...Wait, take the girl."

Luke ignited his lightsaber and tried to fight off the troopers, but Vader held him in place with the Force. "Take the hostages into custody."

"I _was_ right about you, then," Rey spat. "It's nice to know that you have more of a spine than a Knight of Ren, Vader."

Darth Vader came within inches of her face, and his mind probe hurt worse than Kylo Ren's, much worse. "You know much, young one. I see darkness in you already. Your parents..The smuggler's death, the regret you feel for leaving a man you cared about to die.."

"I...I didn't _love_ him!" Rey screamed, "He was an even worse asshole than you are to women. Go ahead, scan more, maybe you can divine what color panties I have on."

To her shock, Darth Vader laughed. "Red. Not that it matters. Will you cooperate, or will I have to drag you to a cell?"

"Let my friends escape."

"We have a deal. Release her friends," Vader ordered.

Luke ran to her, and he said, "Rey, don't _do_ this! Come with me, I..."

Rey's heart fluttered at Luke's feelings through the Force. She shook her head. "Go!"

"Wait!" Luke broke through, and Rey felt his lips crash into hers. Her eyes widened, but she kissed him back. Sparks tingled with the touch of their lips, and Rey began to tear up.

Luke was starting to be dragged away, and that was when she ignited her lightsaber and quick as lightning began to kill Vader's stormtroopers.

Luke ignited his lightsaber as well, and Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber. "Clever girl," He said in his mechanical voice. "You would be a powerful Sith if you gave into your darker passions. 'Peace is a lie'."

Rey and Luke tag teamed Vader, but Vader put him in the Force sleep. " 'There is passion but also peace,' " She quoted. "I will _never_ let the darkness consume me. Let go of your self hate, Anakin!"

They exchanged more blows, and neither combatant saw Obi Wan Kenobi watch this exchange. Ben Kenobi rushed in, and began to fight Darth Vader. "Get Luke out of here, Rey! I will handle this."

Rey began to cry. "No! You will die! Please, grandfather. Come with us."

"No, Rey. Get him to safety. I love you, Reyna child. The Force will be with you, always," Obi Wan Kenobi said. Rey grabbed Luke and brought him out of the Force sleep after Darth Vader cut her grandfather in half as he became one with the Force. Deep sadness and grief threatened to overwhelm her as she found Han, Leia, Chewie, and the droids.

Han picked up Luke's barely conscious body, as they boarded the Falcon, and blasted their way out of there as they fought off the tie fighters that tried to kill them. When everything quieted down, Rey broke down in Luke's arms when he went to hold her, her grief becoming too much to bear. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of their troubles...


	7. The Knight's Punishment

Kylo's Pov...

Crait had all but decimated the Resistance's forces, yet somehow the First Order lost. It made no damn sense, actually. The scavenger was gone, sent through a time in the distant past via a portal opened in the Force.

He had a bad feeling about this, very bad. "You are to fetch the girl, alive or dead. Dead, preferably. Do not return without her," Snoke ordered from his black throne on the supremacy.

"But you wanted her gone, master," Kylo argued, his voice sounding pathetic even with the mask's voice modulator. "Why am I being sent back to Vader's time?"

Snoke shocked him with Force lightning. "Because I wish for that bitch to die!" He all but screeched. "Now go, while I still allow it."

Kylo breathed heavily, and said, "Yes, master."

Snoke snapped his fingers, and Kylo felt reality begin to fold in on itself, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the Millennium Falcon...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

Everyone saw the bright light, and then the dark figure of Kylo Ren appeared before them, landing unceremoniously on the floor with a hard smack. Rey ignited her lightsaber and had the tip of it inches from his black heart.

"My gods, is that...Ben?" Leia asked. "His outfit looks almost like Darth Vader's, it's bizarre."

"Yes," Rey said coldly, "You want to do the honors, Han? He killed you once to appease that corpse he calls master. It would be so easy for me to do it."

"But then you would be no better," Luke said, softly. "Like it or not, he is stuck with us. Put the saber down."

Rey turned off her lightsaber, and clipped it to her belt. Kylo stirred and looked up at everyone.

"Scavenger," Kylo seethed. "Ah, no need to locate Skywalker now. I should turn you over to the Empire now, and go back to my time."

"I should kill you now, you bastard," Rey spat, "How's your face?"

Kylo chuckled. He unlatched his mask and took it off. Everyone but Rey was shocked by his appearance. "My face has felt better, thanks, bitch. You look nice in an Empire uniform, by the way. Now, can I sit up since I stumbled into a weird family reunion here?"

Rey stepped away from Kylo, and let him stand up and walk over to the recreational table. He drummed his gloved fingers on the table, and looked at everyone. "Now then, I believe questions are in order," Kylo said. "The answer to the first question is: Yes, Rey, I'm here to drag you back to Snoke. He seems to want to blame you for our defeat at Crait. Hux was to blame, but because I'm the Force user, he saw fit to punish me instead. Next question."

"Why were you trying to locate me?" Luke asked.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You were the last Jedi. Snoke wanted a possible weapon against the First Order snuffed out. That was until I captured Rey on Takodana, and your father's lightsaber chose her, instead of me as it should have. Next question."

"Maybe you were sent here to change things for the better, Ben," Leia said. She sat close to him. "I cannot believe that you would willingly assist a government bent on subjugateing millions of people. The Rebel alliance--"

"Wants to have _anarchy_ in place of order!" Kylo shouted, slamming his fist into the table. "Both sides have their faults, but I believe in order. If I did assist your little cult, what is in it for me?"

"Clemency."

"Ah. Considering I'm not alive yet, it's an irrelevant offer, mom," Kylo said sarcastically. "But I will agree to changing things. Not because I care or love any of you, but because in my time, the galaxy is in more chaos than it is currently, and I cannot have that." Kylo took off his gloves, and went to the bridge.

Chewie argued with him, but Kylo said something that convinced Chewie to take a break, and now he was flying the ship. Rey decided to talk to him alone.

"I want to thank you--"

"Shut up," Kylo snapped. "Flip that switch on your right hand side. Yes, that's the one, good girl. Ah, a tracking device. I believe it's in the maintenance hatch. Where are we headed, by the way?"

Rey checked the computer. "Yavin 4 it looks like. Now, could you _please_ act like a human being instead of a child?"

Kylo put the Falcon on autopilot, and turned in his chair to face her. "What do you want, Rey? Friendship? A little jump now and then? I can swing the jump part, but your friend? That would be pushing it."

Rey's face went red at how Kylo said, 'jump.' "Um, no thank you! I just want us to be civil towards each other, that's all," She said lamely.

Kylo leaned forward, and took her chin in his hand. "No, you don't want that from me. You want me to tap that untouched pussy of yours. Oh, you may like my uncle, and think he's cute and everything, but he's already too much of a Jedi to act on what he feels for you."

"He kissed me."

"Cute. I bet you I can do it better. Give me a kiss, and if you feel disgusted by it, well, then I was mistaken in what I sense from you, but I want to bet you that I'm not wrong," Rey shivered as his thumb traced the edges of her lips.

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his full, soft ones. She began to pull away, but Kylo grabbed her and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She straddled him, and she moaned against Kylo's mouth as she felt something harden between her legs.

Kylo grinned knowingly, and stroked her between her legs. "I like a responsive woman. But I don't think I will fuck you in my dad's cockpit. Come find me later, I guarantee that it will be enjoyable for the both of us."

Kylo pushed her off of him, and unlocked the door for her. She went to the refresher and splashed cold water on her flustered face.

When she looked normal, she went out to the others. "Well, is he going to be civil?" Leia asked.

"Yes. But only to keep things from getting worse," Rey answered.

When everyone had dinner, Rey decided not to go to Kylo. Instead, she slept alone. When the nightmare about her parents leaving her on Jakku came, she began to sob, and then scream, because instead of her parents flying off, they were killed by Darth Vader. 

Luke came to her, and as he was about to leave, Rey said, "No, don't go. Please, Luke. I...I don't want to be alone tonight."

Luke stayed, and she curled up in his reassuring warmth, peaceful sleep washing over at last...


	8. In Enemy Territory

Kylo's Pov...

The rebel base on Yavin 4 was much as Kylo remembered it from his day, only less run down. At first, the rebels had been uneasy with having a darkside user in their camp, particularly since no one knew what he looked like, but it took a lot of convincing by his mother to get them to agree to let him stay.

The rebels would be attacking the death star soon, and he just knew that he would be expected to fight in an x-wing. He groaned at that. An x- wing had more shields, it was true, but a tie fighter, particularly his own, was faster, and more manuverable. He missed it.

He woke up early and went to the training yard to train. He went through his forms, ducking, dodging, and blocking various opponents blows with his lightsaber.

He saw his uncle come out of the compound, and he let Luke watch him. When he was done, Luke clapped, "You're good. I've never seen you train before. Rey said you were deadly, but she's much more agile than me. Do you think we could spar? She's been bogged down by meetings with Leia."

"Sure," Kylo said. "Now, come at me, and don't hesitate, that is the difference between life and death in a real fight."

Luke ignited the green lightsaber, and Kylo fought his urge to have a flashback of him standing over his bed years later with this same weapon, about to kill him in his sleep when he was seventeen. Luke moved quickly, but his footwork was sloppy, and Kylo quickly tapped him with the tip of his saber, inches away from his skin. When Luke finally tried to move in, he disarmed him, and held the blade within inches of his throat.

"Good fight," Luke said. He turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "So, tell me about you and Rey while we have time. Do you two have a thing going on, or are you playing with her? She has nightmares either of you or Vader killing her."

Kylo removed his mask when they were alone, and shook out his hair. "What is there to tell, Luke? I captured her to get information on the Supreme Leader's orders, and when I offered to train her, she did this to my face," He pointed to the thin scar running diagonally across his face. "I think she pretty much rejected me as a potential lover. Why? Are you jealous?"

Luke stiffened and stammered. "N--no, never! Rey is my friend, that's all."

Kylo chuckled. "Uh huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that. I think you want to ask whether or not I am competition. The answer is yes. I don't give a damn about her heart, personally. But I _will_ be her first, mark my words, Skywalker."

Luke glared at him, and puffed out his chest. "And if I get to her first?"

"Why, then I will leave her alone," Kylo promised. "But you won't. You know why? Because you're too much of a Jedi to pursue her properly. I'm charged with bringing her back with me to my time, by any means necessary. I don't want to have to kill her, but don't push me."

Kylo put his mask back on, and left his uncle standing there. Rebel officers and pilots gave him a wide berth as he walked the corridors.

Then Rey came down the hallway towards him, and said, " _There_ you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. The Generals want your input about these codes to the plans of the Death Star."

Kylo sighed, and followed her. So much for a leisurely walk after training. Rey led him to a large, expansive meeting room, where everyone was waiting for him.

Plans and schematics were laid out on a large table, and his mother smoothed back her hair, and said, "Oh, good, Rey found you. We have been pouring over these plans for three hours. Not even C-3PO has been able to make heads or tails of these lines of code, here and here," She pointed down some lists that detailed the workings of the laser canon itself. "Since you defected, any information you can give us would be helpful, Kylo."

Kylo studied the lines of code, and then began laughing. "This is no laughing matter, _Sith_ ," A General seethed. "Either you tell us what you know or get out, and let us plan the attack in peace."

"Darth Sidious is an idiot if he thinks that the enemy won't use small fighters to fly down this passage here," Kylo pointed to the main service trench that spanned the whole of the space station, "If I had commissioned this base, I would have this more tightly defended. Palpatine is using a simple Sith battle code for these communiques between him, and his deathtroopers. I had these level of stormtroopers under my command so I should know."

"So, what does it say?" Leia asked.

Kylo looked and he grinned. " 'The rebels cannot hope to withstand our might, our righteous cause. All hail Lord Vader--"

" 'Lord of the Knights of Ren,'" Rey put in. "I only was able to read that part. So, he founded your order, Kylo?"

"Of course. We all wear masks such as his to fight in battle in his image," He answered, his voice sounding robotic. "I would advise taking advantage of shooting out this two meter wide culvert with a torpedo at a precise hit. Your x-wings will be picked off one by one otherwise."

His mother smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you, for your help, Kylo. You and Rey are dismissed for now."

Kylo nodded his head. They passed by some people and he knew from past memory a rarely used hallway. He ripped off his mask, and cornered Rey. Her hazel eyes widened, and she was about to call out, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"What the hell, Ben?!" Rey slapped him, hard. "I told you that I don't want you! When are you going to get it through your thick head?"

He laughed. He couldn't believe this girl's level of denial. Her desire for him sent shockwaves through the Force. "Then why do you secretly enjoy it when I'm rough with you? I don't want your love, Rey. But I _do_ want you. Send me off to battle with a happy memory, scavenger. I promise I will even make it slow and easy for you."

Rey tried to get away from him, and only succeeded in pulling him closer. "I..I _like_ Luke. He's good, kind, and honorable. You're disgusting, cold, and...so--"

"So much more your type," He finished for her. He roughly tilted her chin to meet his eyes. Her breathing was fast and erratic. He reached up underneath her shirt, and ripped off her breast wraps. He then cupped her left breast and began to circle her nipple with his thumb. "You aren't stopping me."

"You're using the Force."

"Really?" He stepped away from her slightly. "All I did was fondle you. Go ahead and leave if you want. But it is as I told you when we first met: I can take whatever I want."

Rey was halfway to the door when she turned back to face him. "And what do you mean by wanting...me?"

"Come to my quarters tonight and I will show you," Kylo said. "We ship out tomorrow for the attack."

"Um, okay."

"Good. I look forward to it."   
Kylo smiled underneath his black and silver mask, and whistled. If he made it through this death star attack, he would rub Skywalker's face in his victory. But not until the battle was over...


	9. The Eye Of The Storm

Rey's Pov...

She shouldn't be doing this! She should be having dinner with Leia, Han, and Chewie, but no, she was going to see a man that made her feel both tortured and desired at the same time. _Turn around, Rey. Do it right now. Before you really are lost to him._

She knocked on the door, and Kylo stood before her naked to the waist. He pulled her in, and locked the door behind him, and at first, she thought that he was going to undress her, but his goal were her hair ties.

"Much better," He murmured, and kissed her softly as his hands explored her body. Rey's heart fluttered and she began to ache between her legs as he undressed her slowly, deliberately. Her hands strayed to his pants and they explored each other as they began to kiss more erratically. 

He laid her on the bed, and Rey began to moan as Kylo kissed and licked along her thighs, her stomach, ribcage, and finally each breast. They kissed then, as he stroked her between her legs. She moaned into his mouth when he dipped a finger inside of her, and worked it in and out faster and faster, as he thumbed her clit.

"K--kylo...oh..oh gods!" Rey gasped, crying as she began to buck her hips reflexively. She threw her head back as she came undone as she felt her body reach her climax.

"Uh uh, naughty girl," Kylo teased. "I didn't say you could cum before me. What am I going to do with you?"

Her eyes flew open. "Is..is that it? Is that all you want of me?"

Kylo kissed her. "Oh, no, darling. We're just getting started."

Rey had no idea what to expect next, but she looked into Kylo's eyes as he lifted her hips, and felt him enter her slowly. She felt a brief, sharp pain as he filled her, and he began to move, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Rey grabbed him and cried. He stopped and asked raggedly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. They kissed again as he picked up the pace. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he began to go faster and faster, before he was literally pounding inside of her.

Through the Force, they shared each other's pleasure as they felt what the other felt in each moment. Eventually, their movements became sloppy as they started to reach their climaxes, and when he filled her, she felt his fierce love for her.

They were both crying as they held one another tightly all through the night. Rey lay awake for a long time, wracked with guilt. She felt complete, and happy, but her heart was so torn. Who did she love, really? She honestly did not know.

She looked down on Kylo's sleeping face, and was struck by how angelic he looked in sleep, how beautiful. She traced the line of his lightsaber scar, and instantly felt bad about marring such beauty.

She was about to get up when Kylo's dark chocolate eyes fluttered open. "Must you leave?" He asked groggily.

"I should."  
"You belong with me."  
"I belong to no one."

Kylo chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that. Sweet dreams, Rey."

Rey dressed and Kylo watched her leave. When she got to her quarters, she locked the door, and went into her shower and sobbed. What in Kriff's name had she done?! She hit the tiled walls with her fists as she vented her anger at herself. She had a momentary lapse in judgment. Yes, that was what it was.

"Except you literally fucked the enemy," Rey said aloud in the steamy mirror of her bathroom. She tried to erase the images of Kylo Ren's perfect male body from her mind, the way it felt damned good after a while when he moved deep inside of her. The way he looked at her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his life.

 _No! Stop it, Rey! He is bad for you. Even if he isn't aligned to the darkside, he is still bad news for you. He will only crush your heart, the way he did the last time on Star Killer Base._ Rey dried herself off, and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed, and went instantly to sleep. Tomorrow was the day the Rebel alliance attacked the Death Star, and she needed all the sleep she could muster for the coming day...


	10. A Star Falls

Luke's Pov...

Luke found Rey talking with Han, and they were arguing about something big. He smoothed down his new orange flight suit, and hooked on his oxygen pack, and held his helmet under one arm as he saw them deep into their argument.

Rey spotted him, and marched over to him angrily. "You want to talk to your friend about selfishness? He is planning on leaving if you want to catch him."

He could sense that something else was bothering her, something serious, but he had little time to ponder what that was. All he needed to do was tell her his feelings for her. But with that other man traipsing about the base, it had been impossible.

Han was setting up crates, and Chewie was helping him load them on to the Falcon. "Come to nag me like your girlfriend just did, kid?" He asked sharply. "She really gave me an earful let me tell you. You tell her you want to stop pussyfooting around the issue of you dating or not?"

Luke blushed. "No, not with that other guy around. Something is up with them, I just know it. But enough about my problems. You've got your reward and you're just going to leave?"

"That's right." Han shrugged his shoulders, and handed the latest crate off to Chewie. "I've got a lot of debts to fund with this. Why don't you come with us? It'll be a pretty good fight, we could use you."

"Come on, you're being a coward! Take a look around. You know what they're up against, and why they're fighting. You're a good pilot, and fighter, Han, and you're turning your back on them." Luke argued. "Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess it's what you're best at, isn't it?"

Luke was walking away, but then Han said, "Hey, kid. May the Force be with you."

"You too." They hugged, and Leia came up to him, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han. You know, I really thought that he would change his mind," He said, shaking his head.

Leia reached up and hugged him. "Look, he's got to follow his own path, no one can choose it for him." Leia pointed out Rey talking to a maskless Kylo Ren, and how he kissed her hand. He scowled. "You haven't told her, have you?"

His eyes went wide with disbelief. "Rey doesn't need more things complicating her life. I really wish he would leave, he is such an asshole."

Kylo Ren put on his mask, and boarded his x-wing. "He is, but she has to choose which of you she wants. You confessing your feelings would help with that. I see how you look at Rey. You really should tell her."

He hugged his sister, and she kissed his cheek. He walked up to Rey as she was leaving Kylo, and she hugged him.

"You look like my friend Poe before a mission," Rey said, touching his cheek. "Except the Resistance wore red flight suits, not orange ones in your case."

He took her hand in his and led her to a less busy section of the hangar deck. "Rey, I have something to tell you. I could die tonight, and it may be my last opportunity, but...I love you. You don't have to say it, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Rey teared up, and she hugged him tightly. He cupped her face in his free hand and kissed her. She kissed him back, but then she pulled away, and began to cry harder. "I...I'm sorry Luke. I just...I can't deal with this right now. I care a great deal about you, but...May the Force be with you."

He tried to call her back, but she was already gone. She went to talk to Han, and she boarded the Falcon with him and Chewie.

The intercom announced that it was time for all fighters to their jets. It was time to go. He got the x-wing ready, and R2-D2 assisted with the taking off of the ship.

The Death Star loomed ahead as the x-wings filed into attack positions. Every squadron dove into the attack position, but Kylo Ren got on his com channel and said, "You want to live through this? Follow my lead."

He tried to keep up with the Sith Lord, but he was too quick, and flew with a skill few of these rebel pilots had. "While everyone is getting blown to bits, we are attacking the targeting towers. Follow," Kylo ordered. "Use the Force to assist in your shots."

Luke followed red leader's instructions as best as he could, but he had to admit that the Sith's methods were effective, even if they were merciless. They were fired upon, but he spun out of it. They both took down three targeting turrets.

"Vader is coming," Kylo warned. "I will try to keep him off your ass as you make your attack run, but he's already trying to shut me down. Go!"

Luke left Kylo, and managed to make it to the target, but his torpedo hit it just on the surface. He pulled up and assisted his friend Wedge, because Biggs had recently been killed by one of Vader's deathtroopers. Vader and Kylo squared off, and Luke attacked the target again, this time it hit directly.

Kylo and Darth Vader nearly killed each other, but then the Millenium Falcon came out of hyperspace, and Vader was hit. The Death Star started to rumble, and then burn as everyone fled from the immediate blast radius.

Back at the base, a big party was held in their honor. Leia was the first one to greet him with hugs and cheers. Rey was tending to a wounded Kylo Ren, and his heart broke slightly, but he couldn't think of that now when he had every reason to celebrate.

He celebrated with his friends and didn't think about Rey all night. When he went to bed, he slept the sleep of the truly exhausted and content. The Rebel alliance was safe, and with any luck, it would be a long time before another weapon of mass destruction would plague them again...


	11. Endings And Beginnings

Rey's Pov...

Convincing Han Solo to get his shit together, and go back to help the Rebel alliance wasn't easy, Rey freely admitted, but dealing with her emotions surrounding the two Force sensitive men in her life was much harder by far.

Kylo lay on a hospital bed, tended by medical droids, because under the strict vows of the Knights of Ren, people aren't supposed to know what they look like, unless they are intimately acquainted with them. She had time to read that in the holo archives on the Falcon's computer, and was astonished that when he first interrogated her on Star Killer Base, that he dared to remove his mask for her.

Did he love her even then? She had slept by his side for a week, and had brushed his hair, made sure he was shaved, and while he was healing up just fine from his x-wing practically getting blown to bits, she took this time to examine what it was she felt for this dark, tortured man who could be so dominating and cold, but also had a passionate side that hid a beautiful heart.

Then there was Luke Skywalker, Kylo's future uncle. He was handsome, charming, sweet, and funny when he wanted to be. He was loyal, had a quick, sharp mind, and honorable. Any woman would be glad to call such a man hers with pride and love. Only...She felt only caring adoration for Luke. Was it because of Kylo, or Ben, as his parents named him? Or was it because there really was nothing there in her heart for him? She had to find out, and soon.

Kylo groaned in his sleep, and his dark chocolate eyes flew open. "Oh, Ben! You're awake," She exclaimed happily, squeezing his hand in hers.

Kylo looked down at their intwined fingers, and said dryly, "I knew you couldn't stay away. How long have I been here?"

"A week. But the Generals told me that without your intel, they would never have been able to destroy the Death Star. Of course, Han saved you and Luke both by distracting Vader by coming out of hyperspace when he did," She exclaimed.

Kylo rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I know he only did it because you gave him hell. I know how stubborn you are. Well, thank you, Rey. I won't thank him, my father is a selfish bastard at heart."

Rey laughed. "Oh my gods, and you aren't? You all but demanded a romantic night from me before shipping out. I am practically seeing Luke, you realize. I would call that extremely selfish."

Kylo sat up in bed, and said, "Come here, Rey."

 _Nope, not a good idea, he's still trying to exert control over you, Rey._ She sat down beside him, and he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. She shivered at his touch. "You're right. _I_ _am_ a selfish, stubborn prick. But I too cannot stay away from you, so if that makes me heartless, so be it. You know what we have together, Rey. It's special. But I am a patient man, sweetheart. Go to Luke, if you must, but it won't pan out the way you think it will. I'm just warning you now...as a friend."

Rey nodded her head, and left Kylo then. She went to her quarters and was met by Leia. She was wearing a nice white dress, and jewelry and makeup.

"Hey, I was just about to catch you. Is Kylo alright? I am told that he didn't want human doctors to attend him. Why?" She asked. "He has a nice face. I can't understand the need for him to wear that creepy mask in public."

"It's part of his vows as a Knight of Ren," Rey explained. "They forsake birth names, and only take off their masks for people they intimately know," She blushed at the memory of the gesture and how significant the act really was, "I didn't understand how important that simple gesture was when we first met as enemies."

"You love him, don't you?"  
"I..I don't know."

"Ah. But enough of the girl talk, I came to fetch you to ask if you would be interested in handing out medals to the guys with me tonight. You can borrow one of my dresses if you like."

Rey smiled. "Of course, I would love to. How much time do I have to get ready?"

"Half an hour."

"Okay, then. Let's get me all dolled up, shall we?"

"Great, this will be fun. You'll see."

Leia took her by the hand, and after going through her wardrobe, made her wear an off the shoulder creme colored dress. Leia waved and styled her hair, but otherwise left it down. When they were both ready to go, they set off for the newly renovated meeting hall, and every person from the Rebel alliance was present for this awards ceremony.

When Han, Luke, and Kylo stepped out, looking very handsome dashing, although it was a shame that Kylo still wore his cloak and black and silver mask over his handsome face. Leia handed the first award to Han. He grinned, and winked at her after looking down the cleavage of her dress a little too long for the sake of decency. Then to Luke, the brother and sister smiled at one another as Leia put the award around his neck.

Rey handed the award to Kylo, who said mentally, _"You look lovely, Rey."_

Rey awarded Chewie his award, and he said, "You and mask boy really need to get a room." Han eyed Chewie with shock, but Rey stifled her giggle. All men turned to face the crowd and the applause was thunderous in the great hall. Rey felt like this was the ending of a momentous time in the history of the Rebel alliance. She just hoped that all that she was doing would be for the greater good when everything was said and done...

The End


End file.
